The Return of the Mermaid
by Deathzealot
Summary: This only a little story i made up. It is about Sai and the girl from denmark. I saw that there was no storys like that. So i decided to write one. Plz no flames first G Gudam fic. INFO ABOUT THE SEQUEL TO THIS FIC IS NOW POSTED! Take a look!
1. The Return

G Gundam: The Return of the Mermaid  
  
  
  
Written By: Deathzealot  
  
Pre Story Author Notes:  
  
1. Ok guys I am done with the series. not really but by the time I posted this I will be done with the damn series. Man it had a lot of plot twists in there.  
  
  
  
2. As you can see the first chapter has been revised. It has a few changes like new stuff that I picked up on the recent episodes of the series and all the changes that you my reviewers suggested.  
  
3. Remember there is only one more chapter and this story will be done. The reason was that I planned this story on being small story and a step into G- Gundam. I was going to write it and then delete it but you guys convince me to continue it. (See next note!) So I am going to continue it just because it is fun writing G-Gundam.  
  
  
  
4. The sequel will be called G-Gundam: The Next Generation keep a eye out for it.  
  
Chapter 1: The Return  
  
Sai Saici, Gundam Fighter for Neo-China and member of the shuffle alliance, was walking down a street in downtown Hong Kong. The street smelled of garbage and old oil. He was leaving for his country in a few days, so he decided to take a walk-trying figure out why he is so depressed. He stopped to kick a rock in his path. He started to mumble to himself.  
  
"Why in the world do I feel down when I helped to win the final battle, defeated Minister Wong and his minions, defeated the Dark Gundam. . twice, restored the Sho Len temple, and finally became a member of the Shuffle Alliance. I do not get it!" He said to him self. He saw a lot of people stealing a glance at him but he wasn't smiling at all at that sign of people talking about him like he normally does. He was in a really bad mood and had no tolerance to talk to them. He stopped to tell a few of them to go away. He also saw other Gundam fighters from the Gundam Federation, a lot of them he recognized from the Dark Colony Battle. It was agreed that all Gundam fighters stay in Hong Kong for awhile to celebrate their victory and the Gundam of Gundams. Other people who he knew were looking at him strangely trying to figure out why he was so down. He slowly walked further down the street to a very bad place of town. A guy came out of the shadows and jumped him. But the Gundam fighter turned and threw the guy over his shoulder and dealt him a few blows to the face. He did this all in one swift move that the guy did not know what hit him. Sai continue on his way.  
  
He came to a corner and heard a scream that grabbed his attention. He ran around the corner to see a lot of guys beating up on a young girl. What really got his attention was the girl's hair and face. She is Cecil and he saw another figure laying down already injured. Sai looked around trying find others. But there was none. The six guys did not see him but she did and whispered in a voice that he barley heard.  
  
"Sai help me!" She said with a gasp of pain. She then passed out. Sai now got really mad and clenched his teeth and his hands turned to fists. His Club of Ace crest flashed.  
  
Post Author Notes:  
  
1. Ok there is the revised first chapter it may look like it the same but it's a little different. It is still small but it is longer then the first.  
  
2. The next chapter will be up in a few days like I said above. 


	2. The Rescue

Chapter2: The Rescue  
  
Sai gave a cry of rage and ran with a jump. He pulled his staff off his back in quick monition and took the first two down within seconds. He landed right in front of Cecil. He then realized that there was another form down form. It was Han, Cecil's brother. He gave another cry of rage and threw a few punches follow by a few kicks. His Club of Aces crest flashed. Suddenly the leader picked up Cecil and an another picked up the fighter from Neo Denmark. They turned and ran down the alley. But Sai saw them and took off after them followed by the remaining goons. They ran past other alleys that had a faint smell of sewage and finally broke out of the city into a large field outside of the city. Sai smiled at there stupidly but turned to a frown as four aging mobile suits sprang up in front of him. Four more followed them, they along with the others surrounded him. One of goons who just arrived and smiled while he caught his breath.  
  
"Face it you are dead. Surrender or die fool." The man demanded. But Sai now back to his normal self smiled followed it by chuckles. It then turned to all out laughing. The goon was speechless but shook his head and waved his hand at the towering Mobile Suits. They aimed their rifles at Sai but he continued to laugh but stop when the Mobile Suits were about to fire but before they could shoot Sai jumped up and yelled.  
  
"DRAGON GUNDAM AWAKE!!!!" Sai ordered. The goon was now confused and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud bang. He looked up along with Mobile Suits. They made a mistake by doing that. Sai was now gone. A large form fell and landed in a crouch with its one of its fist on the ground. One of the Mobile Suit pilots yelled out.  
  
"Damn it! It's a Gundam!"  
  
"That's right for I am Sai Saici Gundam fighter for Neo-China. You picked the wrong girl to pick on for she is the sister to the fighter from Neo- Denmark. She is also my friend and now you shall pay!" Sai yelled out to them from the cockpit of the Dragon Gundam. He was wearing his gold fight suit.  
  
"We know that fool we have a bone to pick with Neo-Denmark." The goon yelled. Sai was speechless but pulled out one of his Fielong flags off his gundam.  
  
"Why do you have against Neo-Denmark?" Sai asked standing still but waiting for one of MS's to attack. Sai was confused at that these goons had something against Neo-Denmark.  
  
"Because our master should have been the fighter for Neo-Denmark not that idiot Hans." The goon yelled. Sai raised an eyebrow and tilted his head back laughing. The goon was confused that Sai was laughing again.  
  
"Jeez... then bring out your master, if he can defeat me maybe I will believe you!" Sai said between laughs. The head Mobile suit pilot yelled out to attack the enemy, the rest followed his order and attacked. Sai stopped laughing and whipped his Fielong forward to take out one then another. He extended his left arm and took out one in the cockpit. The battle went on four hours with new Mobile Suits running into the battle but Sai was tired of playing around with these guys.  
  
"Time to finish this... DRAGON BREATH!!!" Sai yelled out his attack. The attack took most of them out but suddenly a dozen more jumped out of hiding to attack him. He moved to engage them, but suddenly his right arm went bright red with pain. Sai gritted his teeth and turned his gundam to see what was behind him.  
  
IT WAS ANOTHER GUNDAM!!! Sai could not believe it. It was a glossy white and almost look like a knight in armor. It had a large spear, a small kite shield with a gold cross on it, it also had two machine guns on its head and finally it had an energy sword. The spear was pointed at him.  
  
"I am Drake Stevens true gundam fighter for Neo-Denmark and this is my Paladin Gundam. So you are the Neo-China fighter, didn't you lose the battle royal?" The man asked with a grin. Sai smiled and looked over the Paladin Gundam. It was not that bad. This will be really easy! Sai grinned and held up his right hand that had his crest.  
  
Time to give my proper introduction. Sai thought and pulled out another of his fielongs because the one he was using earlier was stuck into a enemy's cockpit.  
  
"I am Sai Saici, Club of Aces! Member of the Shuffle Alliance! You wanted a fight now you got one!" He yelled right before he attacked. But Drake cursed and jumped back from Sai's attack.  
  
"Right let do this the right way. GUNDAM FIGHT. ALL SET!" He yelled out leaning down.  
  
"READY GO!!" Replied Sai with a yell.  
  
The Gundams went at it with a vengeance. Both gundams fought for an hour in a half with no end in sight. But the two gundams suddenly stopped to look at each other. The Dragon Gundam had only its right arm damaged. While the Paladin Gundam had its right leg damaged.  
  
"I am impressed Sai Saici you are more powerful then I thought." Said Drake with a smile. Sai grinned but it turned to a frown remembering why they were fighting in the first place.  
  
"Time to finish this Drake!" Yelled Sai powering up his Hyper Mode. The Gundam turned a bright gold blinding the other fighter and his minions. But when it cleared Dragon Gundam stood there with one of its feilong flags held up.  
  
"SHIN." But before Sai could finish his attack, Drake cursed and brought up his shield and yelled out his own attack.  
  
"SOLAR CRESCENT!!!!" The cross on the Paladins shield light up and blinded Sai. Before he could recover Drake jumped and ordered.  
  
"Ok buys surround him and then destroy him!" By the time the light cleared enough to see there was a circle of Mobile Suits around him all pointing rifles at him. Soon as the Paladin Gundam jumped behind them they fired. Sai could not dodge all of them but some. The attacks severely damaged the Gundam. Sai sighed and tried to power up his Hyper Mode but he could not because he was running out of energy. Sai sighed again and painfully brought himself to his feet.  
  
I guess this is the end. Thought Sai he pulled out his final feilong flag. But another thought came to him that was not his. An image of the former Club of Aces appeared before him.  
  
Sai Saici remember you are a Shuffle Alliance member use your crest to call the others! Ordered the ghost. Sai nodded and held up his crest. He closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Shuffle Crest I call on my friends, the other members of the Shuffle Alliance! Let them hear my cry! MY FRIENDS HELP ME!!" Sai called out with a yell.  
  
* * *  
  
Domon Kasshu sat at a table flanked by his friends and. family. Domon along with his friends were greeting other fighters of the Gundam Federation. His father was seating with other doctors at another table. While Rain was showing off her engagement ring to the girls from Neo-America. All of the fighters from the final battle sat together at eight long tables with the Shuffle Alliance's table at the head of them. They were all eating. The five. no four members of the Shuffle Alliance present shared a toast but before they could finish it a cry filled their minds.  
  
"MY FRIENDS HELP ME!!!" They heard they choked on their drinks and coughed. When they recovered they saw the their crests glowed with another hovering above it, the second crest was the Club of Aces. It could only mean one thing.  
  
"Damn it!! Sai Saici is in trouble!" Explained Domon. The other members of the Alliance got up with fire in their eyes. The other fighters wanted to help but were declined. Only one fighter was allowed to go with them. It was Allenby Bersly. The five step out of the Grand Hotel. One by one they called on their Gundams munch to the amusement of the citizens on the road.  
  
"RISE BURNING GUNDAM!!" Domon called his with a snap of his fingers.  
  
"AWAKE ROSE GUNDAM!!" George DeSun called out as he pulled out his saber.  
  
"MAXTER GUNDAM LETS ROCK AND ROLL!!" Chimadee Crochet called out as he punched the air in front of him.  
  
"RISE BOLT GUNDAM!!" Argo Gaski called out as he slammed his fists together.  
  
"RISE NOBLE GUNDAM!!" Allenby called out last.  
  
The five gundams stood in the street looking around trying to find Sai's location. It did not take them long to find out were Sai was, they could see the explosions from were they stood, they looked like a big firework display. That is why they dismissed it first then they saw a large one go off that look like a nuclear explosion. That got their attention. They engaged their boosters and flew towards the site of the battle. All but Chimadee at least, who happen to be on his board. He was in front of the others.  
  
"All right Chimadee go ahead, Allenby go down to ground to wait for Sai and bring him to the hotel but come back with some of the others." Domon ordered even before he finished Chimadee was already on his way.  
  
"But Domon."  
  
"No Allenby but come back with help please. Who ever took down Sai is pretty good so I might need some back up. Got it?" He asked looking over at her Gundam hovering beside him. She thought about it for a minute and then slowly nodded. On her Com widow she was giving him the thumbs up as she was hovering to the ground. Domon nodded to other two and took off with them following behind. Chidbee was ahead on his board and had one of his revolvers in his hands. Another Com window opened to show Chidbee. He wasn't looking to happy.  
  
"Domon the kid is surrounded by a very large ring of Mobile Suits and a Gundam just sitting around doing nothing but standing there." He said with a frown clearly not liking the odds. But soon as the words left his mouth his eyes grew. He turned to rasped out.  
  
"Domon he went down a Mobile suit is standing over him with his rifle pointing at the kids cockpit, one and he his dead. I can't stay around and watch I have." He said but was interrupted by Domon.  
  
"Then just don't just stand there save him." Domon ordered but before he could finish the command Chidbee fired at the towering mobile suit and blew right though the cockpit with deadly accuracy. After he fired, he switched to boxing mode and fire off a cyclone punch. Quickly follow by a burning punch that leveled the odds a bit. But before the Gundam could react Rose Gundam appeared next to him with his sword across the machine's chest. While Argo moved in to support Chidbee and Domon landed beside Sai and helped him up.  
  
* * *  
  
Sai sighed wondering were the others are. He was all out of strength and energy. He was kneeling ready for the end he already use the last bit of energy on one attack to take out some trying to make a big enough signal to alert the others were he is. He was suddenly knocked down rudely to the ground. He ended up on his back looking at a Mobile Suit above him pointing a rifle at his cockpit. A Com window appeared to show Drake smiling.  
  
"So Sai Saici are willing to join me know!" He said with a smirk. Sai rolled his eyes and snarled.  
  
"Hardly I will rather die before I joined you!!" Sai yelled out changing Drakes smirk into a frown.  
  
"As you wish. DIE!!!!" He yelled out and waved his hand to signal the Mobile Suits. Sai sighed and closed his eyes waiting for the end but suddenly a flash of light forced his eye open to see a beam of light slam into the Mobile Suits cockpit killing the man instantly. The other suits were desperately trying to find the source of the beam of light. They could not see anything all but Sai anyway who was looking over the shoulder on the dead mobile suit to see a prick of light slowly moving towards him. Followed closely by another three. It was his friends at last. He saw the Maxter switching to boxing mode and started to fire off cyclone punches and burning punches. The red Gundam landed in the middle of the confusion and started out a full attack. He saw the Rose Gundam land next to the Paladin Gundam. The Rose Gundam had its sword out press against the opposing gundams chin. The Bolt Gundam followed him and he landed next to the Maxter. The third gundam landed right next to him and helped him up. But dropped him as some of the Mobile Suits fired at it. This made Sai look up to see the face of the Burning Gundam. It fired its Vulcans and took them out. But he didn't come back for him but a Com window appeared to show Domon staring at him.  
  
"Sai you ok?" The King of Hearts asked. Sai flinched as he tried to get up. Domon flinch to as ten mobile suits fired at him at one time.  
  
"No Bro I am all out of energy." He reported to his friend. But he still smiled showing that his humor was still there but his smile turned to a frown remebering why he was here in the first place. Domon looked at him worried.  
  
"Sai what's the matter?" He asked concerned. Sai was white-faced and painfully brought himself to his feet and looked around trying to find Cecil. He couldn't find her but he suddenly he saw her near the only tree in the field. She was on her elbows looking up at him she also looked like she was in pain. He moved but suddenly reaziled that a lot of enemy suits were between him and her.  
  
"Yeah Bro the reason why this all happened is that I was trying to save Cecil nbut it back fired. She is over there." He responded and pointed to where Cecil was laying. Domon followed his line of sight and saw Cecil trying to sit up. Domom nodded finally getting what was going on.  
  
"I'll get them!" he said. He turned to see Sai nod. He nodded back and took off on his boosters and used his Burning Finger to take out some. Then he pulled out his energy sword and finished off the last few. When he reach the tree he kneeled down and picked out the two siblings. He took off on his booster back to where Sai was standing. He carefully handed them over to Sai. Sai nodded his thanks and put his other hand over the other to cover the two of them.  
  
"Sai start to retreat if you can Allenby will be here in a few minutes to help out." He said but as he said it the Noble Gundam Arrived and picked out the Dragon Gundam and took off. He nodded at them and joined his friends to face off with the Paladin Gundam and its support Suits. The enemy looked like it was pissed. Its pilot voiced his anger.  
  
"WHO IN HELL ARE YOU GUYS!!!!!" The pilot nearly yelled out. He was pissed. The Shuffle Alliance gundams nodded to each other.  
  
"Who are we? Well we are the Shuffle Alliance!" They said as one person. Then they started their own introductions. They also went to Hyper Mode as will.  
  
"KING OF HEARTS!!" Domon yelled out displaying his King of Hearts crest.  
  
"QUEEN OF SPADES!!" Chidbee yelled out holding up his own Queen of Spades crest.  
  
"JACK OF DIAMONDS!!" George yelled out displaying his Jack of Diamonds crest.  
  
"BLACK JOKER!!" Argo yelled out holding his Black Joker crest up.  
  
"What in the world is the Shuffle Alliance?" The enemy asked out loud.  
  
"What is the Shuffle Alliance we will show you why we are called the best Gundam Pilots in the Colonys and on earth." They said as one and called out their attacks.  
  
"Seiken Ten Toyken!!"  
  
"Gia Crusher!!"  
  
"Rose Hurricane!!"  
  
"Erupting Machine Gun Punch!!"  
  
The four attacks cut down the remaining units all but a few and the Gundam. The four pilots were about to fired off a Shuffle Combo attack when a frankly afraid voice cut thorgh the Com.  
  
"All units retreat I repeat retreat all units!" The Gundam pilot orderd. With that they took off but three other gundams were in their way. The new gundams were Bull, Mandola, and Noble Gundams. They fired off their own attacks and took some of the units they then turned to run away from the new gundams but were confronted with the full power of the Gundam Federation led by the Grizzly Gundam. The enemy was surronded but they had one ace up their sleeves that was the Gundams Solar Crescent.  
  
"Solar Crescent!" The attack complty blinded the other gundams and when they recovered they saw the enemy was gone.  
  
"Right people lets get back to the Hotel and enjoy the rest of the night." Domon ordered. The others nodded and took off. When the Gundam force returned they found that Sai Sasshi was taken to the hosptal along with two from Denmark.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sai?"  
  
A small whisper brought out Sai out of his slumber by Cecil's bed. He look up to see Cecil on her elbows looking at him. He smiled and sighed relieved that she was awake.  
  
"Cecil you ok?" He asked but she smiled and nodded.  
  
"May I ask you the same question?" She asked. He laughed and pointed to his sling that his arm was in along with a cast.  
  
"Just a broken arm from hitting the side of the cockpit of my gundam." He smiled and then saw that Cecil's face went serious.  
  
"Thank you for saving me and Hans." She said sadly looking over at her brother in the bed next to him he had an bandage around his head and across his chest. But Sai put his working hand on her shoulder that caused her to look over at him. She saw a face of worrying.  
  
"It is ok Cecil, he will be fine." He smiled. She smiled too and jumped up and hugged him. Caching Sai by surprise making him unbalanced. With a yell they fell on to the bed with a laugh.  
  
"Thank you again Sai." She whispered inches from his face. They slowly drew in to a kiss. It soon become very passionte but a cough made them stop and look up in surprise to see Hans leaning on one elbow on his bed, with his eyebrows up. Both of the kids jumped up and blushed bright red.  
  
"Hans!" Cried Cecil. She was bright red along with Sai. Hans had a look of great amusement.  
  
"Well, Well, Well here I wake up to see my sister kissing one of my follow gundam fighters." He said clearly in a tone that suggested that he didn't give a care about their kiss. They were now super red in the face with embarrassment. This made Hans fall of his bed laughing he flinched as his injuries came in contact with the ground. But he was still smileing.  
  
"Go ahead love birds don't mine little oh me." He said with a smile inviting them to continue. But they all smiled and laughed. Rain came in the room followed by Domon. They stopped and were confused by their laughing. This made them laugh even harder.  
  
"Ok?" Said Domon still confused. The others smiled at this.  
  
* * *  
  
A few years passed and Cecil and Sai got married and moved to Neo-Denmark and still lived they're today. All the rest of the Shuffle members got married as will. So now stay tuned for the next story: The Next Generation.  
  
~ THE END ~  
  
Final Author Notes:  
  
*Blink* *Blink* YES!!!! I finally completed a fic.  
  
  
  
Thank you guys for all the wonderful support. You guys were great! Thank you.  
  
  
  
*Scratches back of head* Heh heh. Sorry about the wait I was grounded for a while. So I am truly sorry.  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed this! By the way there is still a lot of mistakes in here sorry about that I like wrote this last bit at like 9:00 at night.  
  
  
  
5. Well see you guys later in The Next Generation! BYE!!! 


End file.
